


Sparks

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Electricity, F/M, Kinks, Rough Sex, bubblefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-04
Updated: 2008-03-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: This had been Peter's plan all along – to get her in water so she couldn't shock him.





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for larah33 for Bubbleficathon. Her prompts were snorkel/loofah. I tried to figure a way to get the prompts in there. I really did. But writing this pair was challenging enough, so I'm very sorry I didn't manage. :(
> 
> Thanks to Caz and Quaggy for the beta. 
> 
> Originally posted March 2008

Elle sat back against the rim of the tub and pouted at the smugly smiling man sitting across from her.

This had been Peter's plan all along – to get her in water so she couldn't shock him. 

On one hand, she was impressed by his ingenuity. Clearly, he'd figured out that for her, at least, half the fun in their relationship lay in being able to zap him whenever she wanted - and even a few times when she didn't - without permanently harming him in any way. 

On the other hand, after all the late night trysts they'd been sharing lately, surely he'd have also figured out that she liked the element of unpredictability her power added to their sex life. Sex without a small zap or two was certainly arousing enough, but it was missing that extra something that took their encounters from merely good to absolutely exhilarating. 

He must have figured that out by now. 

Or maybe not, since she was currently sitting in a tub of water, unable to send even the smallest shockwave his way. Although that wasn't - strictly speaking - true, because she could still do it. In fact, she'd tried earlier, sending a zap so small that it was almost invisible, barely enough to give him the slightest pinch on his leg, but even that tiny spark had been enough to make her wince in pain.

And to make him laugh at her discomfort.

She'd have to teach him a lesson for that. But first, she had to get out of this damned water.

Narrowing her eyes, she leaned forward and ran her hand temptingly down his bicep, squeezing the taut muscle. "Don't you think we've spent enough time in here?" she asked seductively. "We could dry off, go into the bedroom…"

He lifted her hand off his arm and put it back in the water. "Uh-uh, princess. We're staying right here for the duration."

Clearly, he had her number. She'd have to come up with something better if she had any hopes of getting out of this tub. Maybe if she used some of her feminine wiles. Pouting at him, she declared, "You're no fun."

"No fun, huh?" Peter stroked his hand along the silky skin of her thigh until he reached the juncture of her legs, his fingers stroking briefly at her sensitized flesh. "This isn't fun?"

Gasping, she widened her legs just the slightest bit, encouraging him to stroke deeper. Even without the use of her power, she felt a zip of electricity as he slid his finger against her again. But not as much as she wanted to feel, as she knew she could feel, if only he'd let her dry off.

"Some. But not as much fun as we could be having," she said finally, raising her hand and mimicking sending another zap in his direction.

He immediately pulled his hand from between her thighs and she frowned. Obviously, that wasn't the way to win his trust. She should have known better, but she was so used to getting her own way that his stubbornness was driving her to stupidity.

She reached out to him in a conciliatory gesture, but he grabbed her hand before she could touch him, kissing her palm before thrusting her hand into the water once more. 

"Trust me, sweetheart, that was just a prelude to all the fun we’re going to have," he said, adding, "Without any of your zapping tricks."

She was skeptical. "Oh really?"

"Really." He leaned forward and circled her waist, pulling her towards him. "C'mere."

This was better. Still not exactly what she craved, but at least they were skin to skin now, electric sparks of another sort shooting between them. Smiling, she slid her legs to either side of his, straddling his hips, enjoying the feel of his burgeoning erection against her sex. "You’re going to show me some real fun now?"

"You'd better believe it," he said, cupping her neck and pulling her forward for a deep kiss, his tongue stroking her damp lips, parting them, and invading her mouth. He licked inside her, tasting and teasing, making her moan and touch her own tongue to his.

Finally, breathless and weak from wanting, she pulled back. Reluctantly, he let her go, but not before taking her lower lip between his teeth and tugging gently.

"That was fun," she admitted. "But it could be more fun," she added wickedly, leaning forward again to give into instinct, biting at his lip sharply enough to draw blood.

He yanked his head away. "Ow! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Nothing, she wanted to say, except that he didn’t want to play and she wanted – no, needed – that element of surprise and pain to make this good for her. She didn’t think he'd like that answer, though, so she shrugged instead. "You'll heal."

Swiping the back of his hand against his bloody lip, he glared at her. "That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"I was trying to make love to you, princess," he said, grasping her wrists and holding her away from him. "I was trying to show you that pain doesn't have to be part of the equation in this thing we have going."

She glared at him. He wasn’t cooperating with her the way she wanted. "Only because you won't let it be."

"Damned straight! I've had enough of your debilitating shock waves to last me a lifetime."

She smirked at him. "Then it’s a good thing you have more lifetimes than your average cat."

It was his turn to glare at her. Pushing her back against the other side of the tub, he stood, water sluicing off his muscular body. "That's it. I'm done. This isn't working," he said, stepping out of the water.

She frowned. She'd meant to goad him into agreeing to her form of play, not chase him away. "Peter."

He shook his head, not even looking at her, sitting there in the tub. "No. This is it, Elle. No more. Not with me. Go find someone else who's willing to play your games."

She reached out and grasped his hand. Surely she could play by his rules just this once if it would get him to agree to stay. She looked up at him beseechingly, the glitter of false tears shining in her eyes as she promised, "I won't play the games with you anymore. I won't. Just please don't go."

"I wish I could believe you," he said, looking down at her. "But you've promised things like this too often for me to ever believe you again." He pulled his hand away and grabbed his jeans, pulling them on over his damp legs. 

She gasped. Not because he dared to tell her no – if she was honest, that was one of the things she liked most about Peter – but because… he really didn't want her? He was willing to walk away?

She smiled slightly, trying one last time to win him over with charm. "You can't possibly be leaving. Not just because –"

"I really can," he interrupted, shrugging on his shirt and sitting on the closed toilet seat to tug on his shoes. "Goodbye, Elle. It was fun while it lasted."

Then he stepped through the doorway and she was left alone in the steamy bathroom, her initial despair at his departure quickly turning to fury.

Good. She was glad he was gone. If he wasn't willing to play her games, then he didn't deserve her. She was better off without out a man who was so weak.

She didn’t need him. She didn’t need any man. She didn't – ZAP! 

She scorched a hole through the loofah hanging on the back of the door, mere inches from where Peter's head had been moments ago.

She didn't need him, she repeated to herself morosely. She didn't.

It would have been more convincing if the pain in her heart hadn't lasted far longer than the sizzle of smoke in the air.


End file.
